iDate Sam, Not Freddie!
by dpp3530
Summary: Carly's a bit jealous after seeing Sam and Freddie kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to post this because I was suffering from Seddie overload. Despite the title, this takes place a week or so after iOMG, so forget iLost My Mind or iDate Sam and Freddie. I was going to post this as a one-shot, but if Dan can have a cliffhanger, dammit, so can I!**

It was a few days after school had ended for the summer. It was that first week out of school, when you haven't quite embraced summer yet, you're just thrilled to not have to go to school today. Sam, as always, was hanging out at Carly's loft. The two of them were sitting on the couch watching _Girly Cow_, when Sam realized something. "Hey Carls, it's actually sunny out today. We should go up to the roof and get a tan. You need some color."

"Sure, why not? I got nothing better to do. I think you still have one of your bathing suits up in my dresser," Carly replied. Many of Sam's clothes were still in Carly's room, where she left them after she moved in when she was fighting with her mom. The blonde was too lazy to pack up, so she was taking things home as she needed them. Carly estimated that all her stuff would be gone about the time the sun became a cold, dark cinder in space. Not that she minded. Her best friend was always welcome in her room.

The two girls went to Carly's room and changed into their bathing suits, then proceeded to the roof of Bushwell Plaza. While tenants were not prohibited from coming up here, it wasn't exactly encouraged either. Then again, the words "Lewbert" and "encouraged" don't usually belong in the same sentence. They had been doing this for years, and no one complained. However, the lack of "official" encouragement generally kept others away, so the roof, as usual, was empty.

The girls laid out a large beach blanket on the hard surface of the roof, and lay on their backs. Within a few minutes, Carly could hear her blonde friend lightly snoring. _Sam does like to sleep_, Carly thought. She wasn't about to fall asleep herself, however. Her thoughts were still too jumbled for her to get much sleep at night, let alone during the day. It had been about a week and a half since the Lock-In at Ridgeway, and neither Sam nor Freddie was aware that Carly had seen them kiss that night. She kept telling herself that she was okay with it. Freddie and Sam were her best friends, and if they were happy together, then she would be happy for them. It was the fact that they hadn't told her – does "no secrets" ring a bell – that was making her so upset. Deep inside, though, she knew that wasn't the whole truth.

She rolled on her side facing Sam. She watched her friend's chest rise and fall. The bathing suit Sam wore was a bit on the tight side. Carly recognized it as one from a couple of years ago, but the blonde had gained a little weight since then. She wasn't fat, Carly mused, but she had rounded out quite nicely. Her breasts threatened to spill out of the suit top as she lay there, and even the bottom of the two piece was too tight. It showed off everything. Sam had a "camel toe" that was clearly visible through the suit, and for some reason, Carly couldn't take her eyes off of it, except to periodically stare at her friend's chest.

Carly wasn't above engaging in a little "self-service" now and then, particularly at night when her brother was asleep. Of late, those sessions became increasingly filled with thoughts of a certain blonde headed demon. Thoughts of kissing, and touching, and, well, other stuff. As she watched Sam sleep, she considered touching herself now, since the older girl was sound asleep, but fear of getting caught by the object of her illicit thoughts prevented her. _They're just fantasies, they don't mean anything_, she told herself. _Sam and I have been together for a long time_…

She thought about that statement. _Together_, what does that mean? Carly and Spencer were very close, and she most certainly loved her brother. Freddie might as well have been her brother, and she cared for him practically on-par with Spencer. Then there was her dad, in some far off top-secret location, and her granddad, a couple hours away in Yakima. They weren't here, but that didn't mean they didn't occupy a space in her heart. Even her mom, who had passed on many years ago, held a place in her heart. She realized now, though, that none of them came close to the space reserved for her blonde, meat-loving best friend. Carly and Sam were closer, even, than sisters. _Sam must feel the same way_, she thought, _she's always saying she can't stand Melanie, but Mel is just like me. Sam loves me, but she can't deal with her own twin. That must mean something._

Carly realized that they'd been up here a while, and that Sam needed to turn over, or she was going to get sunburned. She tried to wake her friend. "Sam," she called, while shaking her gently. No response. She shook again harder, and called out a little louder, "Sam!" The other girl still wasn't responding. Carly knew what she had to do. She reached down and started to tickle the blonde along her rib cage.

Sam jumped up, "Oh, that's how you're going to play?" She pinned Carly's arms down with one hand and started to tickle her back, but the skinny brunette resisted. They got into a brief wrestling match, which ended quickly with Carly's head held between Sam's knees, as the blonde, straddling her, pinned both of her arms to the blanket.

Carly was instantly aware of how close she was to parts of Sam's anatomy that she had been admiring earlier. She was also aware of a raw, very female, scent emanating from that area. _She really needs to take a shower more often_, Carly thought, but the smell of Sam wasn't entirely unpleasant. She struggled, but the blonde had her hands pinned tight. "Let me go," she cried.

"Never!" Sam replied, and began running her hair along Carly's stomach, which was exposed by her two piece suit. The effect was the same as using a feather, and Carly squirmed, squealing. Sam squeezed Carly's head tighter, causing Carly's earing to dig into the side of her head. The brunette yelped. Sam immediately released some of the pressure, trying to get a different grip with her knees, and Carly was able to wiggle her head free. Without thinking, she reached up and gently nipped the first thing she came in contact with – Sam's crotch.

"Carly!" Sam yelped, but she made no move to get up, release Carly, or even reinstate her grip on Carly's head. Carly was surprised by that reaction because leaving Sam stunned wasn't something that anyone could do very often. She decided to take advantage of the situation.

"Okay, then I'll just kiss it and make it all better," she said, and proceeded to plant a small kiss on the same spot she had just bitten. This earned her a small moan from her friend, but again, Sam made no effort to move or stop the brunette. The raw, female smell she had sensed earlier was stronger now. Carly came to a snap decision, _Freddie's not getting MY girl without a fight_. She reached up again and this time, she ran her tongue along the length of the crease she'd been staring at earlier. This brought another, louder moan from the blonde. She repeated the action and felt Sam shudder.

Sam released her grip and moved off of Carly. "Carls, that was…" she began, but Carly wasn't listening. Totally embarrassed by her actions, she jumped up and ran to the stairwell, not stopping until she reached the 8th floor. She ran to her apartment, then up to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

_Oh my God, what did I just do?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my God, what did I just do?_ Carly thought, lying down on her bed. _And did I just call Sam 'my girl'?_

It occurred to Carly that she did, indeed, think of Sam as hers, and she was totally jealous of Sam's relationship with Freddie. What she had just done to Sam had been more exciting to her than she wanted to admit. She could still smell the musky scent of Sam, and she realized with a start that the smell was actually her own. Carly now knew she wanted Sam, badly, but if the Lock-In was any indication, Sam wanted Freddie. Now it was all messed up. She had clearly crossed a line with her best friend, and things would never be the same again.

A knock at the door brought her back to reality. She knew immediately who it was, but hoped she was wrong. "Carls!" came a familiar voice, through the door.

"Sam!" Carly responded, guilt evident in her voice, then hesitated. She wanted to say "come in" but on the other hand, she wanted to say "go away." She wasn't ready to face her best friend yet, but sending Sam away would only seal the fate of their friendship. Apparently, she considered her options for too long, and the door opened. The brunette was going to have to face her best friend, one way or the other.

"Carly? What were you doing up there?" Sam questioned as she barged in. She didn't really sound angry, as Carly expected, but more confused.

"I… I was just messing with you," Carly nervously began. "Can we just forget about it?"

"No," Sam countered, "I think we should talk about this." She paused a moment, then said,"Um, Carly, is there something you want to tell me?"

"What do you mean?" Carly played dumb.

Sam wasn't having it, "Well, I've never had anyone put there tongue _there_ before. It's not usually something friends do to each other, even best friends."

Sensing an opportunity to weasel out of a confession Sam was trying to get her to make – about something she, herself, was unsure of – Carly decided to fight fire with fire. Her voice took on an accusing tone. "I think you have that backwards. I'm not the one who keeps secrets from her best friend."

Sam was taken aback, although she had an idea what this was about. Hesitantly, she queried, "What do _you_ mean?"

Carly wasn't letting her off easy, either, "I saw you kiss Freddie at the Lock-In!"

Sam mouth opened and closed a few times, speechless.

After a pause, Carly continued berating Sam, "And I'm really upset that neither of my best friends – who both promised no more secrets – didn't bother to tell me after a week and a half."

"I didn't tell you because I'm still trying to sort it out in my head," Sam defended. "And Freddie probably didn't tell you because he's trying to be chivalrous and protect my honor or some chizz like that."

"Do you _like_ Freddie?" Carly questioned.

"I thought I did," Sam answered honestly. "Remember a few weeks ago when I pushed him in front of that bike messenger?" When Carly nodded, she continued, "Well, when he was laying there battered and bloody on the ground, he looked kind of cute. He's not the scrawny little dork I've been making fun of all these years anymore."

"So you do like Freddie?" Carly tried again.

"I'm not sure. I kind of do like him, but I still think he's a nub, too." Sam answered. "I was trying to figure it out in the shower this morning, and ended up being in there almost as long as one of _your_ showers. I kind of wanted to go out with him and see what it was like, but I felt like there was something holding me back. Something I couldn't quite figure out. I even considered checking myself into a mental hospital, but my mom's in Mexico and they wouldn't let me in without parental consent."

"Do you want me to help you figure it out?" Carly offered. "I'm not as good a psychologist as Spencer," she joked, "but I'm sure we can figure it out together. No one knows you as well as I do."

"Actually," Sam began, hesitantly, "you already helped me figure it out."

"Hunh?" Carly queried.

"Up on the roof," Sam answered. "It was so warm and sunny, I fell asleep right away. When I woke up, you were staring at me. Specifically, you were checking out my tits." Carly was now acutely aware of the fact that they were still in the same swimsuits, and the very breasts her friend was talking about were _still _threatening to spill out, and she blushed as Sam continued. "I noticed the look on your face. The only other time I've seen a look like that was on Pete's face, right before he asked me out." She took a deep breath before asking, "Carly, do _you_… _like_ me?"

And so it had come full circle. Carly was back to admitting her feelings for Sam went beyond friendship, but she was no longer as unsure. Hearing Sam refer to Freddie as cute had driven her almost green with envy, and she knew that the dreams and fantasies she'd been having about her best friend truly expressed her innermost feelings. She wasn't sure how Sam would feel about it, but the blonde's description of the events on the roof didn't seem judgmental. She answered confidently, "No."

"No?" Sam repeated, sounding almost hurt, "because I'm pretty sure that…"

Carly cut her off, "No, Sam, I… I _love_ you. I don't want you to date Freddie. I want you to be mine and only mine. I was so jealous hearing you say Freddie's cute I wanted to throw up. We've been together for a long time, and I know it's not like _that_, but it _should_ be like that, and…"

This time, Carly was cut off – by Sam's lips against hers. She was confused initially, but recovered swiftly. _Now this is what I'm talking about_, she thought. When Sam pulled away, Carly stared into her lovely blue eyes, happy, but not quite comprehending.

The blonde read her friend's thoughts, and answered the unspoken question, "When I saw the way you were looking at me, I started to get a little, um, excited myself. I think I might have even had a wet dream about it, because when I woke up again, I was, well, wet. And you were still looking at me, this time with kind of a dreamy, faraway look on your face, like you were thinking about the stuff you wanted to do to me. I _like_ having you look at me that way. A lot more than I like Freddie staring at me that way – that's just a little creepy."

Carly laughed, "Welcome to my world for the last six years."

"Yeah," Sam giggled. "Anyway, then I woke up to you tickling me, so I pinned you down, and you pulled your little, um, stunt, and Oh My God, Carls, I've never felt anything so exciting in my life. That's when it hit me. I knew what was holding me back from talking to Freddie – you!"

"Me?"

"You and me, we've already got something special, we've just never taken it that far before. Come on, think about it. We tell each other 'I love you' all the time. I always tell you how hot you look, and you're always giving me those looks, like I'm a mess, but you wouldn't have me any other way. I spend most of my time with you, and I sleep here half the week. We're practically dating already, only without the good part."

Now it was Carly's turn, "I have a confession to make. For a while now, I've been thinking about you, you know, at night," Sam was smirking as Carly continued, "when I'm… you know." The blonde's eyes said she did know, but her expression said she wanted the younger girl to spell it out. "Touching myself, alright!" Carly blurted, slapping Sam in the arm as she did.

"Damn, Carls," Sam replied, "that's hot. No wonder you looked so dreamy up on the roof. You were thinking about touching yourself right there, weren't you?"

Carly was defensive, but flirty at the same time, "How could I not be, with you lying there in that suit? It doesn't exactly leave much to the imagination, even though it certainly helped mine."

"So maybe we should try the 'good part'?" Sam smirked, already knowing the answer.

"I'll try anything with you, Sam," the younger girl replied, staring into her friend's blue eyes.

"We are standing here half naked," Sam pointed out.

"Only half?" Carly countered, her voice husky with excitement, reaching around Sam's back to untie the shorter girl's top. "We should do something about that."


End file.
